


Melted Ice

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23173675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Kabu finally arrives in Pasio and decides to go and see his boyfriend in the icy area. Little does he know, the person he wants to see is in a less than ideal situation.
Relationships: Yanagi | Pryce/Kabu
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Melted Ice

He inhaled. He exhaled. The fresh Pasio air. He was happy to be here at last.

Kabu pulled out his map and immediately headed towards the ice area. He hadn't seen his boyfriend, Pryce, for an entire month due to the PML and was thrilled to get invited a week ago. He wasn't ready to form a team just yet, so he was just going to tour Pasio and watch from afar with Centiskorch as his Sync Pair. He pulled out his Rotom Phone.

_K- Hey baby <3_

_P- Hey Kabu UwO. Glad you could make it._

_K- Anything for you, snowball. :)_

_P- Aww, you're so sweet. I'll see you later, hotcake. <3_

Over at the ice area, Pryce put away his Rotom Phone. He now had two phones on him at once, which was a drastic change from a year ago when he had none. He really wanted Kabu to get to him quickly as he needed to go to the bathroom and wasn't willing to move far from where he is. Even though he was used to the freezing temperatures, his bladder wasn't as used to it. It was twitching loads, making Pryce really uncomfortable.

Two hours passed. Pryce was not only getting really impatient, but really desperate as well. Kabu must've misread his map and got lost on the way. He squirmed in place, but there was a lot of people gathering nearby, so he kept is discrete.

Back with Kabu, he ended up encountering Norman and challenged him to a battle. Norman won, but it was incredibly close.

"Great job, you nearly got me there!" Norman patted Kabu on the back, who then froze in place. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"What time is it?" He asked.

"1:35, why?"

"Oh no, I've kept Pryce waiting for ages! He must be wondering where I am! Sorry, I have to go!" Kabu returned Centiskorch and ran off towards the ice are.

It took another half an hour for Kabu to reach the area he was supposed to meet Pryce at, but he couldn't see him in the opening. He then looked over at some high ice spikes and saw a hand grabbing onto the side. Kabu walked over and looked around the corner.

Standing there was Pryce, one hand on the wall and the other tightly glued to his crotch. His knees and thighs were squished together with his feet wide apart. He was shaking uncontrollably and had his eyes shut, so he didn't notice Kabu. He started to whimper, opened his eyes and then looked over at Kabu. His eyes went wide.

"You were waiting for me without going the entire time?" Kabu asked. Pryce just nodded.

"I-I didn't want y-you to think I d-ditched you..." He spoke with a trembling voice, stuttering every now and then.

"You can just go here, I won't look and I'll keep an eye out."

"But...Kabu..."

"I know you're nervous, you haven't been in this scenario in years. You'll be ok."

"It's not that...I can't move my hand..."

"Why not?"

"It's the only thing stopping me from leaking everywhere..." Pryce's answer sent a shiver down Kabu's spine. He wanted to help, but couldn't think of how to help. Then, he had an idea. Pryce had a very long coat. Even if he had an accident, as long as his coat was dry, he could get away with it!

"I have an idea. Take off your coat."

"What? But it's freezing here!"

"No matter what you do, you'll have an accident. Your coat is long enough to cover the very major stain that'll show. Take it off and keep it dry. Then, when you get back to the hotel, you can change and no one would know." Kabu gave his suggestion. Pryce paused for a few seconds, then slipped his free hand out of his coat. He moved the free hand to his crotch and freed the other one, then fully took off his coat, handing to to Kabu. "If there's really nothing else you can do, go now. Would you prefer it if I turned around?"

"I honestly don't mind, just don't tell anyone about this!"

"I won't. Promise." Kabu made his promise. Pryce moved his hand and a bit leaked out, but then it stopped. He couldn't relax,

"Now that you freed your hand, you can go normally, right?"

"It's way too cold to, though. "It" will freeze up. I tried before, several times, I never actually go. I need a distraction." Pryce confessed. Kabu immediately acted and kissed him, keeping a bit of a gap between their bodies. Pryce embraced it and his bladder finally relaxed. The warm urine started to make steam around and under him and a golden puddle also formed. His trousers started to darken, mainly around his crotch. He moaned, both from the kiss and the feeling of relief. Kabu nudged Pryce away as he was still peeing and after a few seconds, the Ice Gym Leader blushed intensly. Kabu looked away and also blushed. Once Pryce had finally finished up, the entire area within about 10cm was covered in a watery golden layer and Pryce's crotch was soaked.

"Whoa, how much did you hold in?" Kabu chuckled.

"Big bladder, much bigger amount of drinks. In other words, way too much." Pryce also chuckled, getting his coat back on. There were still one or two tiny streaks still visible, but just about all of the damage was covered up.

"Let's go back and get you changed." Kabu took Pryce by the hand and walked back to the hotel.

Kabu made up for making Pryce wait too long with a wild ride. ;)


End file.
